


Gift

by DaLils



Series: Photo Manipulations [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Voldemort's old friend Dracula sent him a present (even two), only the Lord is not sure how to relate to such sudden happiness
Relationships: Marishka/Voldemort/Aleera
Series: Photo Manipulations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831633
Kudos: 6





	Gift

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/03/04/5cf596c29a3dde729275dace09288ba3.jpg)


End file.
